


If i can't be with you tonight

by Melipedia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 50' au, Alternate Universe, Dorks in Love, How Do I Tag, Hunter Dean Winchester, M/M, Man of Letters Castiel (Supernatural), Man of Letters Sam Winchester, No Angel, dean è una zucchina
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melipedia/pseuds/Melipedia
Summary: Au Anni 50Sam viene reclutato dagli uomini di lettere cercando di entrare al college, lasciando così Dean e il padre agli affari di famiglia. Ma quando John sparisce misteriosamente durante un lavoro lui e Dean si rivedono dopo anni e Sam trova il coraggio di  confidandogli la sua infatuazione per il collega Castiel.Castiel è un prete e un uomo do lettere, ha una vita semplice e tranquilla, per quello che il mondo del sopranaturale permette, ma questa viene scossa completamente quando incontra per la prima volta Dean Wincester per strada una sera.Dean pensa che siano tutti degli sfigati, sopratutto questo Castiel di cui Sammy parla tanto, ma per il fratello riesce a fare uno sforzo e incontrarlo. Ma tanto perchè la sfiga ama Dean, c'è qualcuno che sta cercando di prendere possesso del mondo tramite le forze oscure. Riusciranno i nostri eroi a sopravvivere a strambi e malvagi stregoni, ma soprattutto alla "finonocchiaggine che Sammy mi ha attaccato"?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I pg possono risultare leggermente ofc, lo sappiamo, ma è anche un epoca diversa e quindi abbiamo cercato di adattarli all'anno in cui si svolge la storia.

 

Verbale n. 89902  

Samuel Winchester, nato a Lawrence maggio 2 1935, in un totale di 16 giorni di presenza scolastica ha conseguito il diploma a pieni voti, ricevute 3 lettere di ammissione in diversi college statali, è stato rintracciato e trasferito alla base operativa di Manhattan in data 2 giugno 1953.   
Il soggetto sembra essersi integrato a pieno nel sistema.   
Nessuna nota da aggiungere. 

 Castiel Novak, 9 giugno 1955, Manhattan.

  
  


  


**. . .**

New York 1959, settembre.   
Nonostante fosse settembre inoltrato, a Manhattan persisteva un caldo torrido, di quelli che ti fanno sentire il sudore lungo la schiena, di quelli che ti fanno venir voglia di strapparsi letteralmente i vestiti di dosso.   
Il che non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea, soprattutto in compagnia della bella ragazza dai capelli rossi che gli faceva l’occhiolino dall’altra parte del bar.   
Ma Dean era in “missione”.   
Stava aspettando una persona, una persona molto importante, che non vedeva da più di due anni.   
Erano diversi gli scenari che si era immaginato per la loro riunione, che finalmente rinsavisse e tornasse ad occuparsi degli affari di famiglia era il suo preferito, forse perchè il più pratico, ma anche una bella scazzottata non era da escludere. La scomparsa di John, loro padre, era quello che si aspettava meno di tutti.   
La prima cosa che vide furono i capelli, stranamente ordinati per la differente lunghezza con cui era abituato a vederlo .   
Dean non sapeva se era la sua memoria a far cilecca o se suo fratello fosse effettivamente cresciuto ancora perché il ragazzo appena entrato dalla porta era più alto di lui  di almeno un paio di teste.   
Fece cenno al cameriere di farsi portare altri due drink, mentre scostava lo sgabello per Sam.   
\- Ciao  _ Samantha _ , quanto tempo-   
Sam si trovò a soffocare una risata a quel nomignolo, il fratello dopo anni ancora non riusciva a trattenersi dal prenderlo in giro.   
\- Ciao anche a te Dean- gli rispose tra il divertito ed il nostalgico, in fondo gli era mancato -Cosa ti porta qui a Manhattan?-   
Sam notò il volto del fratello cambiare in un attimo.    
Gli era bastata una sola domanda per rovinare l’atmosfera.   
-Papà è andato a caccia, e non è più tornato, ho provato a seguire le sue tracce ma mi sono trovato davanti solo un sacco di vicoli ciechi-   
-Se sei qui per chiedermi di tornare la risposta è no-   
Il cameriere gli aveva appena portato i bicchieri quando Sam fece per alzarsi, Dean però lo fermò per il braccio.   
\- Lo so Sam, non è questo il motivo, non è tanto per nostro padre, ma per la mamma-   
A quell’unica parola Sam si sedette e senza nemmeno farci caso si scolò il drink tutto in un colpo.   
-Raccontami tutto-

**. . .**

Qualche ora e molti bicchieri dopo i due fratelli erano ancora sugli stessi sgabelli di quel bar.  
-Ora che ti ho raccontato dei miei ultimi due anni cosa mi dici di te fratellino, nulla di interessante? Qualche bella ragazza fra tutti quei libri?-  
Sam stava per portarsi l’ennesimo bicchiere alla bocca, ma strozzandosi con la sua stessa saliva a quella domanda reputò più saggio appoggiarlo sul bancone, guardandosi fisso i piedi per nascondere il rossore.  
-In realtà… ci sarebbe qualcuno. Ma non è propriamente una ragazza-  
-Come non è una ragazza! Sam, quante volte ci è stato detto di non “fraternizzare”- Iniziò Dean mimando le virgolette – con demoni, anche se hanno un gran bel davanzale?!-  
Se non fosse stato stato per la copiosa quantità di alcool e una non indifferente dose di coraggio Sam non sarebbe mai riuscito a rispondere sinceramente al fratello.  
-No Dean, non sto parlando di un demone, né tantomeno di davanzali-  
\- Oddio ha la coda? Gli artigli? No, non dirmelo, è una vampira!-  
\- _No_ _Dean_... sto parlando di un uomo- disse Sam sussurrando, non voleva farsi sentire dall’intero locale ma ovviamente Dean non poteva che urlare in risposta.  
-Cosa? Un uomo?-   
-Shhh sta zitto! Ora ti spiego-  
\- Cosa c’è da spiegare! Ti lascio due anni e mi diventi un fottuto finocc-  
-STA ZITTO DEAN!- Sam fece uno scatto per tappare la bocca al fratello e lo lasciò andare solo quando fu sicuro, dopo una lunga serie di sguardi, che si sarebbe comportato decentemente, per quando Dean Winchester sappia comportarsi decentemente.  
-Non è niente di concreto, non finirò all’inferno per sodomia, se è questo che ti preoccupa. E’ solo che non ho avuto modo di pensare a qualcun altro fra lo studio ed il lavoro.  
Si chiama Castiel, è un mio collega, è stato lui ad insegnarmi tutto sugli uomini di lettere e la nostra discendenza.  
E’ così intelligente Dean, non ho mai incontrato qualcuno con una mente come la sua.  
E poi i suoi occhi…-  
-Perché che hanno i suoi occhi? Cosa c’è nei suoi occhi? Sono occhi di demone! E’ per questo che stai diventando finocchio!-  
-No, Dean.  Senti ne parliamo domani, si sta facendo tardi ed io devo tornare prima del coprifuoco-  
Non diede nemmeno all’altro modo di rispondere che si alzò per andarsene, lasciando un paio di banconote sul bancone per coprire il conto di entrambi.  
-Buonanotte Dean-

**. . .**

Era iniziata come una giornata qualsiasi. Sveglia presto, messa della mattina, confessioni, il pranzo in canonica , un’altra messa , altre confessioni,  _ donne frustrate con mariti assenti che credevano di trovare un altro tipo di conforto in castiel, dovendosi confessare nuovamente e anziani di tutti i tipi che consideravano peccato anche varcare la porta col piede sinistro , _ come una volta gli aveva detto Gabriel.   
L’unica differenza dalle precedenti giornate era che quella sera in particolare aveva dovuto dilungarsi più a lungo a causa di un unico, anche se enorme, contrattempo,  _ Gabriel _ .   
Quel pomeriggio, come ogni volta che veniva a Manhattan a fare rapporto agli uomini di lettere, lo stregone non aveva mancato occasione per infastidirlo con uno dei suoi scherzi.   
A volte erano dolcetti, spesso ragnatele, davvero tediose da rimuovere, soprattutto se risultavano fatte di zucchero, ma quella volta era toccato alle cavallette. Un intero sciame di cavallette nella sua piccola chiesa.   
Ci aveva impiegato l’intero pomeriggio per disinfestare l'intero perimetro , ed anche buona parte della serata.   
Sperava ci fosse ancora qualcuno di guardia alla base od avrebbe dovuto passare la notte in canonica, su quell’unico scomodo divano che probabilmente aveva fatto la guerra e non ne era uscito bene. Incamminandosi Castiel si fece un appunto mentale di rimediare alla cosa, di sicuro qualcuno dei suoi parrocchiani sarebbe stato felice di donare un nuovo divano alla chiesa no?   
Un po’ per sbrigarsi ,un po’ per evitare eventuali borseggiatori, aveva preso la sua solita scorciatoia vicino ad un bar dove era solito incontrarsi con Samuel, un luogo che , durante le ore della giornata si poteva anche definire accogliente, ma a quell’ora di sera non era certo un posto rispettabile.    
L’ultima cosa che si sarebbe aspettato era di inciampare in un insolito ubriacone.   
Aveva un che di familiare,come se l’avesse già incontrato e per un attimo pensò quasi che gli ricordasse proprio Samuel.   
Avrebbe dovuto chiamare qualcuno, un’ambulanza, una guardia, ma in qualche modo il suo sesto senso, od un mero senso di praticità, lo convinsero che portarlo con sé alla base fosse la soluzione migliore.   
Dopotutto l’entrata era nelle vicinanze, doveva solo cercare di tirarlo su e trascinarlo per qualche metro, magari squotendolo avrebbe riacquistato abbastanza lucidità per camminare quasi da solo. Ad una prima occhiata non sembrava molto più grosso di lui, qualche anno più giovane, tratti definiti che, se non fossero stati devastati dall'alcol, avrebbe definito attraenti, le spalle larghe di chi lavora sul campo, una pistola sotto la giacca? Magari un compagno uomo di lettere! Forse per questo era così vicino alla base?

 

Dean non sapeva bene come fosse arrivato lì, sapeva solo che quando Sam se ne era andato lui aveva continuato a bere, un po’ per dimenticare, un po’ per capire, un pò perchè no?    
Pessima, pessima idea , non si ricordava dove avesse lasciato l’impala o se avesse un posto per la notte.    
Era così ubriaco? Non era mai così ubriaco, qualcosa non andava, non doveva fermarsi, non doveva addormentarsi, ma quel muro sembrava così comodo, non era così comodo? Solo cinque minuti che avrebbero fatto di differenza? Tutto era diventato buio, poi d’un tratto qualcuno lo stava toccando, non in modo brutto, ma certo non era la delicata manina di una signorina di strada quella che lo scuoteva.   
\- Signore, mi sente? E’ cosciente? Sa dirmi come si chiama o dove si trova?-   
Dean non sapeva cosa gli stessero dicendo, sentiva solo la voce più perfetta e profonda che avesse mai colpito i suoi timpani e decise di aprire gli occhi, perchè una voce così bella poteva soltanto essere di un angelo. Era morto? Forse, se non lo era lo sarebbe stato presto perchè insieme a quella voce perfetta c’erano i due occhi più azzurri e magnifici su cui avesse mai posato lo sguardo.   
\- Porca puttana, Sammy mi attaccato la finochiaggine-    
E cadde, come corpo morto cade.


	2. Chapter 2

  


_Dean non capiva._  
Era morto? Era vivo? Stava solo dormendo? C’era qualche altro stadio di incoscienza a lui sconosciuto?    
Non lo sapeva, sapeva a malapena se avesse ancora un corpo.   
C’erano stati dei momenti un in cui qualcosa però l’aveva sorpreso.   
Ad esempio, si era voltato verso sinistra e non era caduto dal sedile dell’Impala, quindi doveva essere un letto; ma era andato via con la bella rossa boccoluta?  
No, era abbastanza sicuro se ne fosse andata prima di lui, l’aveva adocchiata per bene; da tutti i   _diversi_ punti di vista.  
Forse era morto? Doveva essere morto! Sentiva una voce sconosciuta e perfetta, una voce che poteva solo che definire angelica, quindi era morto e il suo angelo parlava in modo preoccupato e confuso con quella che sembrava la voce di suo fratello, che era abbastanza sicuro se ne fosse andato di casa, quindi non poteva essere lì con lui o forse erano morti entrambi.  
No non poteva essere morto. La familiare sensazione che sentiva alla bocca dello stomaco gli diceva chiaramente che ancora era tutt’uno con il suo corpo.  
Se quello invece era già l’inferno lo aveva immaginato molto peggio, visto quello che ci aveva ributtato.  
Sentiva sia freddo che caldo ed aveva un piede completamente gelato, uno solo però.  
Tutto ciò continuava a non avere senso.  
Si sentiva sudato, come se avesse la febbre, ma aveva quell’unico piede freddo.  
Ogni tanto c’erano anche delle mani che continuavano a toccarlo.  
Quindi doveva essere ancora in paradiso, perché quelle mani erano così gentili, calde, ma anche forti e grandi.  
Le sentiva bloccarlo a letto quando sapeva che si stava agitando troppo, le sentiva accarezzargli via i capelli dalla fronte , rimboccargli le coperte forse? Dean non ricordava nemmeno più cosa significasse farsi rimboccare le coperte. A volte dimenticava anche cosa volesse dire dormire in un vero letto, tanto dormiva comunque meglio su i sedili di baby.  
Ma poi le mani si spostavano, ed a loro passaggio lasciavano una sensazione di fresco.  
Sulle braccia, sul volto, sulle spalle e dal petto più in basso.  
Fu un attimo che alle delicate sensazioni di prima se ne sostituirono altre più _intense_.  
Non era più freschezza quella che sentiva sulla pelle, ma un piacevole calore che lo lasciava con la pelle d'oca quando spariva.  
Fu un attimo che la morsa allo stomaco si fece più forte, la zona vicino l’inguine iniziò a formicolare.  
Quelle maledette mani e magiche dita lo stavano trascinando in ciò che a tutti gli effetti poteva catalogare come un sogno bagnato.  
Non erano le tipiche esperienze a cui era abituato, era sì distante, ma in qualche modo più coinvolgente.  
Era frustrante, provare tra le più forti sensazioni della sua vita e non poter essere cosciente per approfondire.  
Fortunatamente per lui, tanto presto quanto era iniziata, quella agonia non durò a lungo, e come quelle mani fantastiche erano arrivate così se ne andarono e tornò il buio.

**. . .**

Castiel era sollevato di essere riuscito a portare il corpo incosciente del giovane fino alla base.  
La parte più ardua alla fine si rivelò spiegare la sua decisione ai suoi colleghi, dovette essere parecchio insistente, in special modo con il medico di turno per far ammettere un estraneo in infermeria dopo che se n'era già tornato a casa.  
E gli ci vollero altre tre ore prima di riuscire a tornare nelle sue stanze a riposare il minimo necessario per poi tornare ai suoi doveri.  
Solo il giorno seguente tornò a pensare al ragazzo dai capelli chiari.  
La prima volta che gli tornò mente fu al termine della messa mattutina, quando gli sembrò di vederlo nella folla e da li si scoprì a pensarci nei momenti più disparati.  
Era un pensiero strano, quasi come un eco nella mente e non fu che fino all’ora di pranzo che riuscì ad elaborarlo.  
Samuel si era presentato in chiesa con del cibo preso d’asporto dalla tavola calda sulla tredicesima che sapeva ricordargli casa.   
Aveva un’aria insolitamente preoccupata, tanto che lasciò da parte convenevoli e saluti per raccontargli del fratello scomparso tra una forchettata di cibo e l’altra. Non aveva mai visto nessuno ingurgitare un pasto così velocemente, e da quello che era riuscito a capire, Castiel credeva di sapere come aiutare il collega.  
-Forse so dove si trova tuo fratello- 

Il presentimento di Castiel si rivelò veritiero, infatti il ragazzo che aveva portato con sé la sera precedente non era altri che Dean Winchester, il fratello maggiore di Samuel.  
Cosa gli fosse realmente successo non era chiaro se non che fosse stato drogato.  
Un attimo prima Castiel era pronto a tornare alla sua solita routine e quello dopo aveva promesso a Samuel di badare a suo fratello.  
Castiel non aveva la minima idea di come si badasse ad una persona, soprattutto ad una persona incosciente.  
La cosa sembrò inizialmente facile, tutto quello che fece fu semplicemente mettersi lì accanto al suo letto  ed osservarlo di tanto in tanto mentre leggeva, come si faceva con i bambini no? Castiel non sapeva nemmeno come si badava ad un bambino in realtà, me era confidente di se stesso e che il signore gli avrebbe dato una mano.  
Le cose si complicarono quanto Dean iniziò ad agitarsi nel sonno. Un bambino sarebbe stato piccolo e maneggevole. Dean era _enorme_. Non era di per sé un gigante in altezza come il fratello, ma era sicuramente il doppio di spalle e muscoli rispetto a lui, se fosse caduto giù dal letto Casteil avrebbe dovuto chiamare almeno altre due persone per rimetterlo su.  
Tenergli le coperte addosso diventò quasi impossibile, c’era sempre quel singolo piede che spuntava fuori.  
Quando gli si alzò la febbre fu preso dal panico tanto che corse a chiamare il medico di guardia, in quale gli rise in faccia e gli suggerì come abbassargli la temperatura.  
Sembrava una cosa semplice da portare a termine ma il ragazzo non sembrava voler collaborare.  
Fu una lunga notte, sperava Samuel tornasse presto, così che lui potesse tornare alla sua vita di tutti i giorni.  Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso davanti a nessuno però, tantomeno Samuel. Non era una persona insensibile, solo amava la semplicità della sua vita nel mondo del soprannaturale.   
Sam però non tornò per altri due giorni.  
Castiel per contro pensò di aver completamente capito come avere a che fare con Dean.  
Ma in qualche modo il biondo riusciva comunque a sorprenderlo.  
Non aveva mai visto qualcuno muoversi così tanto a letto.  
L’apice lo raggiunse la mattina del terzo giorno, dopo due giorni di febbre e sudori continui Castiel pensò fosse opportuno fargli un bagno.  
Non potendo portarlo fisicamente in una vasca trovò il modo di attrezzarsi con un catino ed una spugna.  
Per prima cosa sistemò accuratamente le coperte alla fine del letto stando attento a non scoprirgli i piedi.  
Si perse un attimo nell’osservarlo e capire quale fosse il modo più pratico di continuare.  
Doveva togliergli i vestiti, o almeno la camicia, perché sicuramente così non poteva lavarlo .   
Ma non voleva nemmeno muoverlo troppo, era stato stranamente quieto nelle ultime ore e se si fosse agitato di nuovo Castiel non sarebbe mai riuscito a finire di lavarlo.   
Iniziò con lo sbottonargli la camicia, notando come fosse strano farlo a qualcun altro.  
Non aveva mai dovuto pensare se non ai suoi di vestiti e la consapevolezza di questa cosa gli faceva battere il cuore ad uno strano ritmo, forse preoccupato di cosa ci potesse essere sotto.  
Che paura stupida, in fondo cosa poteva esserci di diverso rispetto a lui?   
Tutto. Il proprio petto non era nemmeno paragonabile a quello dell’altro uomo, la cosa lo fece quasi dubitare di se stesso.   
Bottone dopo bottone Castiel riusciva ad intravedere nuovi piccoli dettagli.   
La peluria più scura rispetto ai capelli, le tante piccole cicatrici che adornavano le spalle e il petto, il tatuaggio all’altezza del cuore che conosceva così bene ma non aveva mai visto addosso a nessuno o comunque così da vicino.  
Era affascinato dal quel corpo così prestante e stranamente asimmetrico, era convinto che uno dei capezzoli fosse più su di almeno 5 millimetri rispetto all’altro. _Questa cosa necessita di più dati,_ si appuntò mentalmente, continuando a spogliarlo.   
Era stranamente invogliato a seguire il contorno degli addominali del ragazzo ma un movimento dell’altro lo fece distrarre da i suoi pensieri, concentrandosi nuovamente sul suo compito di pulizia.  
Concentrazione che comunque andava e veniva poiché, tra il compito che stava svolgendo ed il corpo adonico dell’uomo, ci mise forse un attimo di troppo ad accorgersi dei movimenti sotto di lui che scivolò e, nel cercare di non cadere rovinosamente sull’altro, la mano gli finì su qualcosa di insolitamente duro per essere una parte del corpo.  
Spostando lo sguardo si ritrovò quasi faccia a faccia con qualcosa che non sarebbe mai riuscito a spiegare ad alta voce.  
Ci fu un attimo in cui Castiel si trovò inconsciamente a contemplarlo, quasi a studiare le diverse caratteristiche che già intravedeva dalla stoffa dei pantaloni.  
A farlo tornare in sé fu quello che lui credeva un inconsueto movimento, così vicino al suo volto che lo spaventò.  
Si ritrasse di scatto, sentendo la voce di Samuel dalla porta, gli sistemò sbrigativamente le coperte e scappò dalla stanza senza nemmeno riuscire ad accennare un saluto.  
Più si allontanava e più nel fondo della sua testa si formava uno spiacevole pensiero che sembrava avere la voce di Gabriel, il quale suggeriva che un buon lavoro di mano non sarebbe dispiaciuto a nessuno dei due. Castiel aveva bisogno di un ritiro spirituale e di pregare, in religioso silenzio per molto, molto tempo.

Sam era appena tornato, da forse dieci minuti, e dopo due pesanti giornate di _indagini_ , non vedeva l’ora di vedere il fratello e magari di parlare con Castiel.   
Ma tutto ciò che vide fu il volto rosso e sconvolto del moro che scappa dalla stanza di Dean.  
Ed ora l’unica cosa a cui pensava erano le sue mani strette attorno al collo del maggiore, perché se per una sua bravata Castiel avesse deciso di non rivolgergli più la parola gli sarebbe costata cara.  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noteeeeeeeeh  
> Ciao sono lo scrittore numero due di questa roba.  
> Son il disgraziato che corregge, in verità, e che ha avuto la malsana idea di questa AU.  
> Sono una persona socialmente inadatta quindi la faccio breve.  
> Commentate, recensite, diteci qualcosa, ci farebbe piacere!  
> Hima
> 
> GOODMORNING VIETNAM!  
> La produzione delle Chevy impala è iniziata nel 1957 quindi dean ha un Impala nuova di zecca v.v  
> Dude Hima ha gia detto tutto.  
> Lasciateci qualche kudos please \o/  
> Mel


	3. Chapter 3

****

  
  


Capitolo  3  


Dover chiedere aiuto a Lucifer, per Sam, era sempre complicato.  
Ogni volta che vedeva lo stregone sentiva il sangue gelarsi nelle vene e più di una volta si era ritrovato a vomitare l’anima solo pochi minuti dopo aver lasciato il suo appartamento.   
-Sono solo alcune delle piante che coltivo, ci farai l’abitudine Samuel-   
Dopo due dopo anni ancora si chiedeva quando sarebbe successo.  
Poteva descriverlo solo come viscido ed inopportuno, in una maniera che ti faceva accapponare la pelle.   
Sam aveva visto una vasta quantità di esseri infernali e niente l’aveva mai disgustato come lo stregone.  
Ma era necessario. Era una delle principali fonti di informazioni e d’aiuto contro le attività demoniache più pericolose che gli uomini di lettere avessero stretto negli ultimi anni.  
Sam sospettava fosse perché l’uomo non avesse paura di sporcarsi le mani, era come se avessero un tacito accordo fra le due parti a sorvolare sulla cosa se finiva tutto nel verso giusto.   
Lucifer era avido e pieno di risorse, non c’era modo che non finisse a suo favore, ogni santa volta.  
La cosa che però più lo disorientava era come il tempo scorresse in maniera anomala, quando si trovava nell’appartamento sopra il locale a luci rosse che lo stregone gestiva.  
Doveva essere magia perchè sfidava ogni legge fisica o percettiva che Sam conoscesse.   
Il tempo sembrava dilatarsi, le ore diventavano giorni e più di una volta aveva perso la distinzione tra mattina e sera fra quelle mura.  
Quando si rese conto che l’aiuto di Lucifer sarebbe stato inevitabile fu come sentire qualcosa spezzarsi dentro.  
Per esempio, aveva impiegato giusto una mezz’ora a ripercorrere le tracce del fratello, fino al bar del loro incontro, persino persuadere il barista fu abbastanza facile.  
E invece lì passarono due giorni.   
Non ricordava nemmeno di aver dormito o di aver fatto altro che leggere scambiare qualche teoria con lo stregone. Si sentì terribilmente in colpa quando realizzò quanto tempo fosse effettivamente passato, aveva lasciato suo fratello incosciente nelle mani di Castiel, prospettando di impiegarci al massimo qualche ora.  
Sam sapeva quanto fosse difficile per l’amico cambiare la sua routine, e lui lo aveva costretto a due giorni con Dean.   
_Era tutta colpa di Lucifer, era sempre tutta colpa sua._

 

. . . 

 

Non aveva mai dormito così bene in vita sua.  
Si sentiva riposato, fresco, come gli attori in qualche stupida pubblicità di materassi.  
Nemmeno avesse fatto la dormita più lunga della sua vita…   
In realtà lo era stata, ma come poteva saperlo appena alzato?    
Svegliarsi in un letto d’ospedale accanto a suo fratello gli risultò meno strano di quanto avrebbe dovuto, forse perché Sammy aveva iniziato a blaterare qualcosa ancora prima che si svegliasse del tutto? Dean poteva essere una zucchina, ma era anche un cacciatore da quasi tutta la vita e se era ancora vivo era perché aveva alcuni sensi più sviluppati degli altri.  
Oppure una buona dose di culo.   
Avevano quindi passato insieme l’intera giornata, solo lui e Sammy, prima che lo dimettessero.  
Si aggiornarono su tutto ciò che gli era successo e su quello che Sam aveva scoperto.  
Ma soprattutto a parlare di _Castiel_.  
Dean non aveva mai incontrato questo tipo e ne sapeva già vita, morte e miracoli.  
Erano anni che non entrava in una chiesa ma, dalle accurate informazioni date dal suo fratellino, era sicuro che se ci fosse entrato adesso avrebbe trovato questo Castiel a dire messa.  
Questa cosa gli fece venire la nausea, ma almeno gli diede un’idea per una scusa con cui andarsene per un pò da quel posto pieno di secchioni infernali.   
Tranne Castiel, perché Castiel era “ _la cosa più pura di questo universo”_.  
Con la scusa di voler portare una crostata(-Sam, è una crostata! Tutti amano la crostata!-) al “suo salvatore”, come aveva sottolineato a Sam nel convincerlo a lasciarlo andare, riuscì finalmente ad uscire.  
In verità il suo piano malvagio era godersi il dolce per fatti suoi ed ignorare bellamente l’altro sfigato di lettere.  
Ma uscito dalla tavola, dove non era riuscito a sedersi per la troppa gente, sentì un barlume di coscienza farsi strada nella sua testa che gli ricordò che tutti amano la crostata e che quindi, forse, anche l’altro se ne meritava un pezzo.  
In fondo questo Castiel si era preoccupato tanto da raccoglierlo per strada ed occuparsi di lui per ben due giorni.  
Dean doveva in qualche modo sdebitarsi, e quale modo migliore se non con una fetta di crostata?

Ma giusto una sola.  
 

…

  
Cadere nella familiarità delle proprie abitudini era facile, la sicurezza che dava un’agenda ben organizzata era una cosa in cui Castiel si rifugiava anche troppo spesso.   
A volte era così difficile avere a che fare con la gente.   
Padre Chuck l’aveva rimproverato spesso in gioventù per questo, sul chiudersi al mondo.   
Lui era un uomo di chiesa, un discepolo del signore e il suo compito era quello di portare in giro la sua parola.    
Se Padre Chuck fosse stato ancora lì con loro non avrebbe creduto alle sue scuse.  
Castiel continuava a ripetersi che non lo faceva così spesso, infondo aveva una vita segreta come uomo di lettere, se doveva finire all’inferno di certo non sarebbe stato per l’indulgiare nei suoi comportamenti antisociali.   
Ma anche chiudendosi in se stesso non era riuscito a smettere di pensare a Dean.   
Continuava a porsi un sacco di domande, dalle più semplice alle più strane.  
_Perché dormiva sempre sul fianco sinistro?_  
_Perché sempre con quell’unico piede di fuori?_  
_Cosa causava quella fossetta mentre dormiva? Un bel sogno forse?_  
_Perchè ogni tanto infilava la mano sotto al cuscino, come a cercare qualcosa? Cosa poteva mai cercare sotto ad un cuscino?_  
Castiel, soprattutto, non capiva il suo particolare interesse per questi dettagli, ma era sempre meglio che chiedersi _altro_.

 

. . .

 

Capire che la celebrazione era appena finita fu facile, data la mandria di persone che usciva dalla chiesa, ma comunque decise che aspettare ancora un attimo non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea.   
Si sedette su una panca, vicino ad una delle nicchie dedicate a qualche santo a lui sconosciuto, sperando che nessuno facesse caso a lui.   
Un uomo non poteva pregare con della crostata in mano?  
Non che lui pregasse in ogni caso.  
Per la prima volta poi si rese conto che lui questo Castiel non l’aveva nemmeno mai visto.   
Certo, Sam l’aveva descritto nei _minimi_ dettagli, moro, occhi blu (come il cielo, aveva specificato Sammy) e basso(piccino, come ancora gli suggeriva la voce adorante del fratello).  
Alla fine queste informazioni furono completamente inutili visto che, ovviamente, doveva essere quello vestito da prete sull’altare.  
Quando fu sicuro di essere rimasto solo lui, si avvicinò con il suo naturale passo furtivo, ormai forza dell’abitudine.  
Era normale che si sentisse così nervoso nel conoscere l’altro uomo?  
Dopotutto che motivo ne aveva? Era solo l’ennesimo finocchio di lettere no?  
Quando lo vide gli si avvicinò  un po’ tentennante e dandogli una delle sue tipiche pacche sulla spalla richiamò la sua attenzione.  
L’ultima cosa che però si era immaginato era di rivedere quei due occhioni blu che in quei giorni lo avevano tormentato nel sonno, ma si riprese velocemente quando si rese conto che appartenevano proprio quello strambo lì.  
Dallo sguardo che aveva in volto non sembrava stesse troppo bene.  
-Ehi tutto bene amico? Che c’è, hai visto un drago?-  
_Un drago sarebbe stato meglio_ pensò Castiel continuando a guardarlo con gli occhi sbarrati.  
Fu istintivo portarsi una mano sul cuore per sentirsi il battito, sicuro che gli stesse per venire un infarto.  
Fra tutte le persone che potevano disturbarlo quel giorno, proprio lui?  
Avrebbe quasi preferito trovarsi davanti, di nuovo, Gabriel; o peggio Lucifer.  
-Senti, non so cos’hai- Dean gli lanciò un’altra occhiata -ma ti ho portato la crostata, sai per ringraziarti-  
-Crostata?...-   
Era buffo notare come inclinasse la testa da un lato, sembrava la scena di un Bambi impaurito.  
Ricordava ancora quando Sam lo aveva trascinato a vederlo al cinema.  
Ora Dean capiva perché a Sammy piacesse tanto quel tipo, erano carini uguali.  
_Carino_.  
O merda, ecco la finocchiaggine del fratello che lo perseguitava ancora.  
-Sì… crostata. Non l’hai mai mangiata? Sul serio? Perché se non l’hai mai mangiata ho fallito come fratello-  
Castiel non capiva il nesso fra le due cose, ma d’altronde non capiva proprio il suo modo di esprimersi.  
-... Perché avresti fallito come fratello?-    
E la curiosità di Castiel fu l’inizio della fine.  
Dean si mise a parlare delle crostate, delle torte, di lui e Sam da bambini ed altre varie cose che lo facevano sorridere in maniera così genuina e contagiosa.  
Nemmeno si era accorto di essersi distratto dalla sua ansia.  
E senza rendersene conto si erano ritrovati seduti in canonica con un’intera crostata sullo stomaco.  
Nonostante il dolce fosse stato finito da un pezzo, loro erano ancora lì, con il sole che stava calando, a parlare come fossero amici di lunga data.  
Castiel, rendendosi conto di come tutto si era svolto in maniera così stranamente spontanea, almeno da parte sua, si chiuse involontariamente qualche secondo nella sua testa.  
-Ehi amico, ci sei ancora?-   
Ma Castiel era ormai da tutt’altra parte. Talmente assorto nei suoi pensieri che non si accorse che Dean gli domandando qualcosa o che stesse ancora parlando.  
-Ah aspetta, hai una cosa qui in faccia. Uh un pezzo di ciliegia!-  
Fu troppo tardi quando ritornò in se stesso, la mano dell’altro era già sulla sua guancia mentre un pollice estraneo recuperava quello che aveva sul volto.  
Fu quasi una carezza, non voluta, ma lasciò lo stesso sulla pelle di Castiel la sensazione di una carezza vera.  
Decisamente non si sentiva più tanto bene in quel momento.  
 

  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOODMORNING VIETNAM!  
> Scusate per il ritardo ma me e Dude Hima saremo al Lucca comics questo weekend e abbiamo avuto un pò di problemi per vederci e sistemare il capitolo per la pubblicazione, probabbilmente anche il prossimo aggiornamento slitterà o salterà proprio perchè 1) siamo a Lucca fino a lunedì e 2) ovviamente io rinizio lezione lunedì pomeriggio e ho giusto il tempo di andare a posare la valigia e dover riuscire...  
> Spero che questo capitolo vi piaccia, come al solito, siate liberi di farci tutte le domande che volete  
> 'till next time  
> Mel  
> ps: Dude Hima here è indietro di 3 season rispetto a me e io sto maratonando e penso di finire in pari prima di partire ma necessito più persone che sclerino con me, feel free di urlare nella sessione commenti, ho finito l'ep 13x10 apena prima di caricare il capitolo e adoro, perchè lo spin off non è partito perchè...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitolo 4

 

Era un mese che ormai Dean era arrivato a Manhattan.  
Alla fine, tra un fantasma ed una possessione demoniaca, aveva trovato delle tracce che si collegavano alla scomparsa del padre.  
Parlandone anche con Sam la decisione unanime fu di fermarsi lì ed investigare sulla questione.  
In tutta quella merda il lato positivo però era che lui ed il fratello si erano riuniti, come ai vecchi tempi, ed erano riusciti a prendere un appartamento insieme.  
Era un sogno che aveva da tempo ormai quello di dare finalmente una vera casa a Sammy, da bambini erano sempre stati dei nomadi ed avere un posto da poter chiamare in qualche modo casa non era affatto male.  
Ed anche la compagnia si rivelò essere non delle peggiori.  
Aveva riscoperto in quello strambo della chiesa una persona niente male.  
Si era ritrovato spesso a ricercare la sua compagnia non solo durante il lavoro ma anche nello svago.  
Comunque rimaneva un tipo strano.  
Era come se prima di quel momento non avesse mai vissuto davvero.  
Lo aveva portato al cinema, in bar, a scoprire nuovi cibi.  
Gli aveva addirittura insegnato a guidare.   
_Non aveva mai guidato una macchina!_  
Nemmeno Sam aveva avuto l’onore di guidare la sua nuova impala ed anche lui in effetti non capiva perché a Cas lo avesse lasciato fare.

 

. . .

Nonostante la non indifferente mole di lavoro, demoni, mostri e vari tentati omicidi con basi sovrannaurali, aveva decisamente trovato come intrattenersi.  
Gabriel si stava divertendo come un matto.   
E tutto grazie ad una certa accoppiata di scemi.   
Cassie e _la scimmia_ erano qualcosa di indecente, e lo diceva la persona indecente per eccellenza.  
_Sul serio, guardateli! Sono quindici fottuti minuti che stanno vicini a non far nulla se non guardarsi, e guardarsi, e guardarsi ancora._  
_In realtà è solo Castiel a guardare Dean ed arrossire come una scolaretta ogni volta l’altro si gira verso di lui._  
Gabriel stava esagerando, Dean stava effettivamente facendo qualcosa, o almeno ci stava provando.   
Castiel stava cercando di insegnargli il latino, inutilmente; soprattutto dato che nessuno dei due, chi per un motivo chi per un altro, si stava concentrando.

 _Per non parlare della volta in cui la scimmia ha provato a spiegare qualcosa sulle macchine a Cassie!_  
Dean ci stava provando sul serio a concentrarsi, non era colpa sua se i motori gli facevano questo effetto, soprattutto mentre apprezzava un bel fondoschina.  
Che poi fosse quello di Castiel piegato nella sua macchina era un altro discorso.  
Non era colpa sua, certo il prete aveva una struttura, se così si diceva, ben fatta, la sua forma sembrava fatta appositamente per metterci le mani sop… era tutta colpa della sua Impala.  
Era per forza baby a fargli quell’effetto. _Vero?_  
Castiel o Impala che fosse Gabriel si meritava un pugno in faccia.   
Entrare nel garage fischiando e urlano -Bel culo Cassie! Non so se preferirei farmi un giro su di te o sul quel gioiellino su cui sei piegato!- gli aveva fatto ribbollire il sangue nelle vene.   
Come si permetteva quello stronzo di trattare cosi le sue cose!   
C’è la sua machina era sua, Castiel non era suo, era suo amico, non suo _suo._  
Cazzo, nessuno poteva oggettificarlo così, era brillante, rispettabile, dalla bella personalità… _e non solo_.  
Ed ecco di nuovo la finocchiaggine di Sam che incalzava.

  
  
 

. . .

Dean aveva detto a Sam che aveva detto a Gabe che aveva detto a Castiel di vestirsi per fare colpo.  
Cosa volesse dire “vestirsi per fare colpo” Castiel non ne aveva idea, né tantomeno se fossero state quelle le reali parole di Dean o solo una delle interpretazioni strampalate dello stregone.

Sapeva però che era meglio non chiedere spiegazioni, aveva come il sentore che un delle risposte sarebbe stato qualcosa riguardo alla nudità e Castiel non aveva il tempo per quei discorsi al momento.   
L’unica cosa certa era che Dean sarebbe venuto a prenderlo in una mezz’ora, dovevano indagare su una possibile pista riguardante la sparizione di giovani ragazze; vivevano in un una di quelle case per studentesse appena fuori dal campus del più vicino college. 

Castiel però non aveva molti vestiti.   
Era un uomo di chiesa, non aveva certo bisogno di un vestito da cerimonia quando, solitamente, era lui il cerimoniere o in generale di abiti sfarzosi.   
Aveva trovato un vecchio trench beige che gli avevano regalato all’inizio della sua carriera come uomo di lettere, una camicia semi nuova che, insieme ad uno dei suoi soliti completi neri, non sembrava stare troppo male, il tutto completato da un farfallino blu, allacciato un pò storto nella fretta.  
Mentre attraversava il corridoio che portava dalle sue stanze all’ingresso dovette scacciare un’antipatica voce dietro al suo orecchio che gli diceva che sembrava ridicolo con quel coso al collo, che avrebbe fatto meglio a prendere una cravatta, ma anche quella non avrebbe certo fatto il miracolo di renderlo avvenente agli occhi di chiunque.  
Somigliava troppo alla sua di voce per incolpare qualcun altro dei suoi dubbi, forse anche per questo fu più difficile del solito metterla a tacere.  
 

Lo sguardo fra il divertito ed il sorpreso che Dean gli riservò fu decisamente eloquente.

-Non era proprio quello che intendevo quando ho detto “fare colpo”, ma stai bene Cass! Farfallino blu, occhi blu, bell’accoppiata.-

Questo fu il saluto che gli riservò il biondo quando lo raggiunse alla macchina, saluto che recepì solo dopo pochi attimi che aveva perso in contemplazione.  
Dean se ne stava appoggiato contro lo sportello del passeggero.  
Non sembrava essere troppo comoda come posizione, le braccia incrociate ed un piede accavallato sull’altro, ma aveva comunque un’aria rilassata e confidente.  
Era la sua solita postura, ma nonostante tutto ancora non riusciva a farci l’abitudine.  
Si ritrovava sempre questo strano macigno nel petto.

-Non ero sicuro di cosa intendesse Gabriel ed ero troppo spaventato della risposta che avrebbe potuto darmi ma sono felice che ti piaccia Dean, neanche tu stai male con qualcosa di diverso da una camicia a quadri.-

-Mphf meglio che andiamo su, faremo tardi e non vorrei che le ragazze migliori finissero troppo presto -  
-In che senso… pensavo dovessimo andare ad indagare per un caso stasera.-

Quasi gli dette fastidio la mezza risata che ricevette in risposta, non capiva seriamente cosa ci fosse di così ilare.  
-Quante cose che ti devo insegnare ancora, certo che stiamo andando ad indagare ma perché non cogliere l’occasione per divertirsi un po’?-

-Perché, Dean, va contro ogni mio principio, ti sei dimenticato che sono un uomo di chiesa?-  
_Oddio quindi non era solo una copertura da finocchi di lettere?_  
Dean chiuse lì quindi il discorso, conosceva quello sguardo e sapeva essere in arrivo una ramanzina in perfetto stile Samantha.

  
  
 

. . .

La serata fu un fiasco totale.   
A quanto pare era periodo d’esami quello, perchè non c’era nemmeno mezzo studente in quello che era noto essere proprio il pub degli studenti.

A quel punto Cas, visto che Dean era stato _così_ insistente, aveva provato le sue tecniche da “rimorchio” e si era quasi fatto picchiare dal marito della povera sventurata.   
Dean nemmeno aveva avuto troppa fortuna, l’unica altra donna lì dentro era l’adorabile proprietaria che faceva una calza da brava ottantenne qual era.  
La situazione non migliorò quando emise un urletto decisamente poco virile(non lo avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto la tortura del diavolo in persona) alla vista di quello che scoprì poi essere un messaggio magico da parte di Gabriel; e voleva ben vedere, chiunque sano di mente si sarebbe spaventato davanti ad un foglio infuocato apparso dal nulla.

Capire che qualcosa non andasse fu facile, a faccia di Castiel divenne come di marmo durante la lettura di qualcosa che non sembrava uscito dalla bocca di Gabriel.  
Lo stregone era stato insolitamente chiaro e conciso, _serio_ , e questo in particolare sottolineò la gravità della situazione.  
Li invitava a tornare alla sede al più presto possibile per indagare su una strana fluttuazione di magia e di _formiche spaziali_ , od almeno questo fu ciò che capì Dean.

Castiel aveva insistito sul fatto che non erano formiche ma che si trattava di complesse particelle spazio-temporali che avevano già rilevato con alcuni incantesimi di trasporto e aveva continuato a blaterare di cose che Dean avrebbe potuto pure provare a capire... se non fosse che un cerchio di fuoco, _ancora il fuoco_ , non si fosse aperto nella strada deserta proprio davanti a loro.  
Aveva frenato giusto in tempo e bestemmiato in ogni modo a lui conosciuto, non notò Castiel farsi il segno della croce ripetutamente, poco prima di investire le due ragazze che vi erano spuntate fuori.  
-Che cazzo sta succedendo qui?-  
 

  
  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOODMORNING VIETNAM!  
> E' stata una lunga settimana. Io e Dude Hima siamo stati al Lucca comics, abbiamo fatto qualche fotina carina con i nostri cosplay di spn, abbiamo degenerato come al solito e siamo morti tornando a casa, quetso è un aggiornamento automatido di sistema! In realtà i nostri fantasmi stanno infestando vari vagoni di trenitalia.  
> Passando alle cose serie, non ricordo gli appunti che mi ero fatta mentalmente per queste note, quindi in realtà di cose serie da dire non ne ho.  
> Questo capitolo forse è un pò confuso, quando la storia sarà finita probabilmente lo rvedremo un pò perchè stiamo scrivendo in condizioni un pò così.  
> Putroppo io ho ricominciato le lezioni quindi io e Hima avremo molto meno tempo per finire di scrivere e putroppo siamo molto più indietro di quanto mi fossi prefissata quando ho deciso che potevamo pubblicare.  
> Quindi putroppo per ora dovremo pubblicare, spero, una settimana si e una no.  
> Spero che continuerete a seguirci, siamo a metà storia con questo capitolo!  
> ps: il titolo della storie è preso dalla canzone di Sam Smith Lay by tour side  
> Mel


	5. Chapter 5

  


 

Capitolo 5

 

  
  
Erano ben cinque minuti che nessuno dei due proferiva parola, tutto quel silenzio era diventato quasi nauseante, Gabriel cominciava ad annoiarsi.  
Perché non parlava lui stesso, vi chiederete.  
_Perché Sammy me lo ha proibito!_  
_Non capisco proprio quale sia stato il problema!_  
_E’ proprio un peccato tenere una tale meraviglia di bocca chiusa._

E poi si trovava lì fin dal primo mattino (le undici! Che orario incivile) a fare ricerche, su ricerche, su aaaltre ricerche, per quella noiosissima sottospecie di falsi cacciatori.  
Verso l’ora di pranzo però, nel mezzo di una giornata che prospettava solo rovina e miseria, era stato graziato dalla presenza del suo unico e solo gigantor preferito.  
All’apparizione di Samshine sentì quasi dei cori angelici.  
O forse era solo il sangue che non si trovava più nel cervello ma stava velocemente scendo in zone più remote del suo corpo.  
Come ogni volta che si trovava in sua presenza d’altronde.  
Purtroppo, però, nell’informare il suo Sammy-Pooh della reazione che gli stava suscitando si era ritrovato a fronteggiare minacce a discapito dell’incolumità delle sue dotate parti basse.  
Gabriel si interessava alle più disparate pratiche sessuali ma di certo vederselo tagliato di netto non rientrava nei suoi prossimi programmi.  
Anche se l’idea delle grandi mani di Sam infilate nei suoi pantaloni non lo dispiaceva affatto... magari un’altra volta.  
Allora aveva optato per diverse pratiche di seduzione, meno esplicite, per andare incontro alla pudicizia dell’altro.  
All’inizio non era andata poi così male, ma si distrasse in corso d’opera e finì comunque a proporgli del sesso orale.  
Ovviamente nella maniera più oscena possibile.  
Unico risultato fu quello di vedersi a quel punto minacciata l’incolumità invece della propria adorata lingua.  
-Peccato, non sai cosa ti stai perdendo-   
Fu l’ultima cosa che riuscì a dire, leccandosi inappropriatamente le labbra, prima di ricevere un’occhiataccia così penetrante da fargli venire i brividi, in troppi sensi diversi.  
Visto che le parole non stavano funzionando magari qualche trucco magico avrebbe sortito qualche effetto.  
Funzionò per poco.  
Sammy era proprio un osso duro.

  
Iniziò con qualche trucco parodico da illusionista, fiori dalle tasche, petali di rosa che volavano dalle sue mani, colombe che, invece di uscire da un cappello, fece volare fuori dai suoi pantaloni.  
Quest’ultimo in particolare gli fece riguadagnare l’occhiata da brividi.  
Ma, naturalmente, non poteva certo darsi per vinto.  
Sam era un cervellone dopotutto, quindi perché non provare qualcosa di più complesso?  
Sempre aggiungendo qualche fronzolo.  
Più complesso era l’incantesimo che faceva, più Sam si dimostrava partecipe.  
E quello che era iniziato come un _innocente_ flirt finì per ritornare ad essere lavoro.  
Doveva ammettere però che il lavoro grazie alla compagnia di Sammy era diventato più gradevole.  
  
Si era ormai fatta notte quando arrivarono a qualche scoperta rilevante.  
Sam stava consultando un antico manuale qualche sedia più in là, mentre Gabriel stava studiando la traccia magica che aveva scoperto.  
Gli sembrava stranamente familiare, ma lì non aveva gli strumenti adatti ad analizzarla.  
Doveva avvisare Sam.  
Magari poteva approfittarne per convincerlo ad andare a casa con lui.  
-Pasticcino, verresti qui un attimo?-  
Gabriel potè quasi sentire gli occhi di Sam rientrargli nel cranio.  
-No Gabe, non vengo a sentire che “sorpresa” hai nei pantaloni-  
Era almeno la quarta volta che glielo chiedeva.  
-Samshine caro, non era questo il motivo ma se proprio insisti…-  
-Ti ho già fatto notare che starei cercando di lavorare, quindi smettila-  
-Sammy sul serio, penso di aver trovato qualcosa di grosso-  
-No Gabriel non mi interessa cosa hai nelle mutande!-  
-Samuel Winchester! Porta subito il tuo, _magnifico_ , fondoschina qui!-  
Anche in un contesto così serio non riuscì a trattenersi dal fare commenti inappropriati.  
Al suono del suo nome completo, però, Sam capì di doversi alzare.  
Doveva essere davvero importante, Gabe non lo aveva mai chiamato così.  
A quel punto lo stregone mise da parte le sue buffonerie.  
Iniziò spiegando in modo conciso su cosa stesse lavorando e cosa pensava di aver trovato.  
-Sono sicuro che questa linea qui- disse indicando una fluorescenza sulla mappa di Manhattan -sia la scia magica di uno stregone, o di un intero circolo dato il raggio e l’intensità-  
Vide Sam farsi più vicino ed attento, guardandolo come in attesa di altre informazioni.  
-Non lo so Sam, ha un che di _familiare_ \- il suo tono non presagiva nulla di positivo - come se ce l’avessi sulla punta della lingua-  
Fu un attimo ed a quelle parole l’altro cambiò drasticamente il suo atteggiamento.  
Da che era partecipe e coinvolto diventò, in un battito di ciglia, freddo e distaccato.  
Vide il sangue defluire lasciandogli il volto pallido, come se fosse malato.  
Gabriel rimase spiazzato davanti a ciò che stava succedendo.  
Non fece così in tempo a chiedergli cosa fosse successo che Sam, in modo meccanico, blaterò una scusa, andando via dalla stanza a passo svelto.  
Ora era davvero il caso di chiamare Dean e Castiel.  
 

. . .

  
 

2018, America, New York  
  
Charlie e Dorothy erano diversi mesi che lavoravano a questo incantesimo.  
L’avevano trovato quasi per caso ed avevano deciso di raccorgliene gli ingredienti per usarlo in caso di estrema emergenza.  
Tutto stava morendo, colui contro il quale l’umanità stava combattendo da ormai diversi decenni stava avendo la meglio, il mondo come loro lo conoscevano stava per finire e quell’incantesimo finì per essere l’unica loro salvezza.  
Tornare indietro nel tempo sembrava una follia, una cosa impossibbile, molti l’avevano chiamata una missione suicida e avevano riso di loro.   
Ma quei molti ora erano morti e Charlie non sapeva quanto tempo ancora avessero, se giorni o solamente ore.   
L’unica certezza che aveva era Dorothy, confidava ciecamente nelle sue abilità di portarle dall’altra parte sane e salve.  
Non avevano niente da perdere poi, anzi, Charlie preferiva sapere che sarebbe morta provandoci che senza aver fatto nulla.  
L’ultimo ingrediente era un offerta di sangue di chi compiva il viaggio.  
Si sentì una catena di esplosioni sempre più vicine.  
Dorothy aveva tirato fuori un pugnale dal suo stivale e aveva porso la mano libera alla sua ragazza.  
-Qualsiasi cosa succeda d’ora in poi ricordati che ti amo-  
-Non siamo in un film, non facciamo nessuna smielata scena d’addio, ne riparliamo quando siamo di la-  
Ci fu solo un ultimo sguardo prima che si ferissero i palmi a vicenda attivando il portale.  
-E comunque… Ti amo anch’io-  
Charlie prese Dorothy per mano e si lanciarono nel vuoto.

 

…

 

-Rispiegamelo- disse Dean picchiettando infastidito le dita sul volante.   
-Avete trovato questo incantesimo che forse ha origini angeliche- continuò con tono canzonatorio -L’avete preparato e tenuto lì, poi il mondo è finito e tu e tua sorella avete abbandonato tutti per salvarvi il culo e siete tornate indietro nel tempo, avete quasi abbozzato il cofano della mia piccola e hai pensato bene di minacciare Cass con un coltello per farvi portare a Manhattan-  
-Mai minacciare chi è dietro al volante a meno che si non voglia la sua macchina, io volevo solo un passaggio, e senza offesa amico, preferisco il modello del 67 dell’impala, quella si che è un vero e proprio gioiellino- Charlie si girò verso i sedili posteriori , dove Dorothy e Castiel stavano discutendo di cose che solo loro potevano capire.  
-E Dot non è mia sorella, è la mia fidanzata, ci saremmo dovute sposare il mese prossimo-  
Dean a quell’ultima frase inchiodò di colpo, quasi sbattendo la testa sul volante, in un attimo di smarrimento momentaneo.  
Quello che successe dopo fu una specie di reazione a catena.  
Cas guardò Dean chiedendogli cosa fosse successo, sporgendosi forse un po’ troppo verso di lui come suo solito, Dean, non rendendosi conto di essere arrossito fino alla punta delle orecchie, ricambiò solo per un attimo quello sguardo per poi ritornare subito con gli occhi sulla strada, possibilmente ancora più rosso in viso.  
Charlie assistendo a quella scenetta scoppiò a ridere ricevendo in risposta uno scappellotto dalla sua ragazza.  
Dorothy sapeva che qualsiasi cosa fosse appena successa era colpa sua.

-Perché per caso è un problema che siamo due ragazze?-  
Il sorrisino compiaciuto della rossa era quasi inquietante e particolarmente fastidioso.  
-Sì!... Cioè no!... Nel senso, non sono affari miei… Non mi interessa con chi sc- con chi andate a letto- stava balbettando ed asciugandosi le mani sudate sui pantaloni senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

-Anche io preferisco una bella ragazza sotto le coperte!... Non che abbia provato altro, ovviamente-   
Alla vista del volto agitato di Dean fu istintivo per Charlie spostare lo sguardo con fare complice da lui a Castiel.  
E naturalmente scoppiò nuovamente a ridere, quei due erano così _ovvi_ tanto quanto era palese che non ci fossero ancora arrivati.

Decisero di rimettersi in cammino solo dopo che Dorothy le riservò un altro colpo, ristabilendo un po’ d’ordine.

 

. . .

  
 

Dopo più di un’ora di macchina e un'altra brusca frenata (La vecchietta era spuntata dal nulla, Dean era stufo delle cose che spuntavano dal nulla quella sera) arrivarono alla sede degli uomini di lettere.   
Era ormai tardi quindi quando entrarono e la trovarono vuota che non si stupirono più di tanto.  
-E’ inquietante come in sessant’anni non sia cambiato niente qui dentro-

Charlie non smetteva di guardarsi attorno mentre si incamminavano verso la biblioteca.  
Sentì qualcosa stringersi nel petto passando davanti ad una quadro che conosceva così bene.   
Quante volte aveva aspettato lì sotto per sorprendere Dott?   
Quante volte l’aveva baciata proprio in quell’esatto punto?   
Quelle pareti erano tutte così familiari eppure non conservavano nessun ricordo della loro storia.  
Fu distratta dai suoi pensieri romantici alla voce di Dean che per contro urlava blasfemie.  
-Dov’è finito quel cazzone di Gabriel?! Prima tutto serio “venite qui” e poi sparisce in chissà quale buco-

-Capisco che sia di piccola statura… ma mi sembra troppo grande per entrare in un buco, Dean-   
Lo sguardo perso e confuso di Castiel unito alle parole appena pronunciate crearono nel cacciatore un immenso disagio.  
-... No, non ho intenzione di rispondere e che non si riapra l’argomento-  
Di sottofondo si sentì la risata di Charlie soffocata nella spalla di Dot.  
 

. . .

  
Sam si sentiva _spaesato_.  
Era cosciente di essere uscito dalla base, ed anche fino ad un certo punto di aver camminato per strada.  
Ma come fosse arrivato da Lucifer e soprattutto perché fosse lì era un mistero.  
Sentiva il corpo come muoversi contro la sua volontà mentre bussava alla porta del suo privé.  
Poteva sentire in sottofondo i rumori del bordello mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle.  
-Oh Samuel ma che bella sorpresa-  
Lucifer se ne stava beatamente stravaccato su di un divanetto mentre una ragazza decisamente poco vestita(se si poteva considerare una persona con solo calze e tacchi indosso “vestita”) gli si stava letteralmente strusciando addosso.  
-Vuoi unirti a noi? Sono sicuro che Cherry sia entusiasta di far _spazio_ anche a te-  
A quell’espressione Sam avrebbe decisamente voluto esprimere tutto il suo disgusto ma per quanto muovesse le labbra non sentiva nessun suono uscirne.  
_Cosa sta succedendo?_  
_Cosa mi sta succedendo?_

Passarono quelle che sembrarono ore, ma che in realtà non erano più che una manciata di secondi.  
Sam riuscì a seguire con lo sguardo la mano di Lucifer che faceva segno alla ragazza di lasciarli soli, ma non registrò l’avvicinarsi dello stregone fino a quando non furono faccia a faccia.  
Quando vide il ghiaccio dei suoi occhi diventare rosso sangue sentì una morsa al petto ed il gelo nelle proprie vene.  
-Dormi Samuel, mi occuperò io di te-  
E da lì ci fu solo oscurità e il nulla.

 

Lucifer trascinò Sam su per le scale che conducevano al suo appartamento.  
Lo sistemò al centro della sua camera da letto girandogli intorno, osservandolo, mentre si decideva su come procedere.  
Poteva fare con calma, spogliandolo con le sue mani, evitando di ricorrere alla magia, oppure poteva, con un semplice gesto della mano, avere tutto pronto in un attimo.  
Decise di iniziare con più calma, lo fece sdraiare sul suo materasso, gli tolse con gusto i vestiti ma a quel punto non volle più aspettare.  
Attirò a sé gli altri ingredienti per compiere l’incantesimo che gli avrebbe permesso di aumentare i suoi poteri.  
L’ultimo ingrediente era il sangue di Sam che lo avrebbe completamente soggiogato al suo potere.  
Iniziò a ripetere l’incantesimo, più e più volte, sentendone il potere scorrergli dentro.  
Di sottofondo alle sue parole vi erano tuoni, ad annunciare una tempesta.  
Solo quando Sam riaprì gli occhi e li vide spenti, ormai completamente privo di una propria volontà, si fermò per poter finalmente passare alla parte successiva.  
 

Di nuovo si trovò a contemplare Sam per decidere come continuare.  
A quel punto per testare il suo nuovo potere avrebbe semplicemente potuto allungare una mano e prendersi la sua anima.  
Ma che gusto ci sarebbe stato?  
Perché non rendere il tutto più _interessante_?  
Se poteva prendersi la sua anima perché non farlo mentre possedeva il suo corpo.

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOODMORNING VIETNAM!  
> c'abbiamo messo due settimane ma siamo riusciti a finire questo capitolo.  
> Ho collezionato talmente tante note mentali che ovviamente le ho scordate, L'unica cosa che so di dovervi dire è che potreste avere un aggiornamento speciale la settimana prossima!  
> C'è un personggio che ci sta creando così tanti problemi che solo per scrivere lui ci vogliono due ore... potete indovinare chi è?  
> L'unica aggiunta a queste note di Hima sono i suoi capelli rimasti ovunque sullla mia tastiera ❤  
> Mel


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
 

  
  
  
Una notte buia e tempestosa  
 

  
  


_Era una notte buia e tempestosa._

Gabriel voleva dire quella frase da così tanto tempo che, anche se voleva raccontare cosa era successo in maniera seria, non riuscì a trattenere una risatina infantile.

_Comunque, era una notte buia e tempestosa quando i nostri eroi si rintanarono in una tavola calda, di quelle aperte 24/7 ma che servivano le colazioni migliori._

_I loro volti erano stanchi, i loro vestiti bagnati, ma i loro sguardi erano caldi e rassicuranti._

_L'idea di andare a mangiare della crostata era stata, ovviamente, di Dean._

_L'arrivo delle pollastre del futuro aveva lasciato un sacco di pensieri relegati nel fondo della sua mente, era stata una lunga giornata, seguita da una serata atroce, seguita a sua volta da una nottata di lavoro e ricerche e altre domande senza risposta._

_Dove erano finiti Sammy e Gabriel?_  
_Chi era questo stregone che stava mettendo a soqquadro Manhattan?_  
_Chi erano i suoi scagnozzi?_  
_Perché lo sguardo, inebetito, di Castiel su di lui gli era sembrato la cosa migliore dell’universo? Più della crostata!_

Gabe non sapeva se fosse veramente quello che Dean stesse pensando ma se sapeva qualcosa di quello scimpanzé è che la crostata era sacra e intoccabile e che in quella tavola calda facevano una delle sue preferite.   
Quella sera invece, ormai mattina presto, lo sguardo di puro amore non era per il cibo ma per il moro davanti a lui.

Gabriel non poteva restare lì a guardare. Doveva tenere un profilo basso, sparire dalla circolazione se fosse servito.  
Quello che stava succedendo quella notte buia e tempestosa era qualcosa che temeva da decenni e si sentiva così stupido a non aver capito che le cose stessero andando così male.

_Solo altri cinque minuti, qualcosa mi dice che non si alzeranno da li molto preso, ma andrò comunque a controllarli fra qualche ora._

Sperava che almeno qui due avrebbero avuto un po' di fortuna dalla loro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOODMORNING VIETNAM!  
> Un aggiornamento veloce veolce che abbiamo pensato di inserire con Hima perchè; sono 3 settimane che cerchiamo di finire il prossimo capitolo :)  
> Siamo bloccati e più; proviamo ad andare avanti e più; non ci piace come viene e cancelliamo tutto.  
> Siate pazienti, ne verremo a capo prima o poi.  
> Speriamo che questo poi sia la prossima settimana!  
> Visto che Hima tanto non partecipa mai alle note, e metterlo in imbarazzo è divertente, Ieri è; stato il suo compleanno, sentitevi liberi di tirargli le orecchie v.v<  
> Mel


	7. Chapter 7

 

Capitolo 6 

Lucifer non ricordava nemmeno che faccia avesse sua madre.  
Non gli serviva ricordarlo, non era una cosa che gli sarebbe mai servita nella vita, come non gli serviva una madre.  
Aveva otto anni quando la uccise, senza rimpianti, senza che nessuno facesse domande. 

Infondo era solo la puttana in un bordello di passaggio fra le grandi mete della caccia all’oro.  
Forse qualcuno fu impiccato.  
Anzi sicuramente qualcuno fu impiccato.  
Non ricordava il volto di sua madre ma le urla di quel povero innocente che aveva additato come l’assassino della donna gli diedero più soddisfazione forse dell’omicidio stesso.  
Aveva solo otto anni.  
Era il 1854 quando Michael lo trovò, tre anni dopo, nello stesso bordello dove era sempre vissuto.  
Era sopravvissuto da solo imbrogliando i clienti del locale, derubandoli, mettendosi d’accordo con le altre donne per dividere i compensi in cambio di protezione.  
Lucifer non ricordava il volto di sua madre, né tantomeno sapeva chi fosse suo padre.  
Figurarsi di un fratello.  
Quando infatti Michael si presentò al saloon a reclamarlo il suo primo istinto fu di ucciderlo.  
Un lavoro veloce e pulito.  
Nel tentativo iniziale di spillargli un po’ di soldi, prima di liberarsene, stette al gioco.  
Fin a che qualcosa non catturò la sua attenzione.  
Quando iniziò a parlare di loro padre ne rimase intrigato.  
Se fosse stato anche solo un quarto potente di quello che Michael diceva non era poi così rilevante dover chiamare quel mentecatto fratello.  
Si fece insegnare tutto quello che poteva, si era fatto andare bene vivere in quel buco senza tempo che suo fratello chiamava paradiso, ma che era solo un inferno circondato da una staccionata bianca.

E quando Michael si rifiutò di insegnargli la magia nera semplicemente uccise pure lui.  
In modo lento e atroce, godendosi ogni secondo.  
Michael non gli aveva parlato solo di loro padre.  
Il sommo esponente della congrega di streghe più grande d’america, un uomo così potente e carismatico che veniva venerato come un dio, e come tale se n’era andato da questo mondo, ignorando i suoi seguaci.  
Ma lui e Mic non erano soli.  
C’erano altri fratelli, altri stregoni, ma solo uno aveva attirato l’attenzione di Lucifer.  
Gabriel.  
Gabriel, a detta di Mic, era una piaga per l’umanità.  
Se ne era andato dalla casa del padre secoli prima per fare quello che voleva senza responsabilità.  
Mic l’aveva definito uno scansafatiche, un depravato e soprattutto aveva sottolineato quanto gli piacesse giocare con la magia oscura.  
Se si fosse rivelato una perdita di tempo avrebbe ucciso pure lui, quando non gli sarebbe più servito.  
Era il 1920 quando lo trovò.  
Gabe non era per niente come aveva sperato che fosse, non era affatto come lui.  
Ma si era rivelato utile. 

Lui e le sue conoscenze nel mondo del sovrannaturale e di quello degli umani.  
Non gli aveva insegnato la magia oscura nel modo in cui voleva, alla parte rimanente avrebbe pensato da solo.  
Però Gabe gli aveva insegnato una cosa estremamente utile.  
Il potere puro e come sfruttarlo.  
Le anime.  
Era stato qualche anno con Gab in tutto ciò, continuando a studiare in segreto la magia oscura e come sfruttarla.  
Per lo più continuava a fare quello che aveva sempre fatto, ingannare la gente.  
Era così che era venuto in  posssesso del bordello.  
Lo trovava divertente, come un ritorno alle origini.  
Un giorno sarebbe stato il padrone del mondo, come era di suo retaggio, come era suo di nascita e la gente avrebbe raccontato della sua vita e avrebbe apprezzato i suoi sforzi per far ricollegare tutto nella sua vita. come fosse un ciclo.

Con l’arrivo della guerra e la sua attività fu facile trovare le prime vittime per i suoi esperimenti e la quantità di potere che ne aveva ottenuto gli fece quasi perdere la testa.  
Non importa quanta gente avesse ucciso per arrivare a quel punto, ma se tutto quello l’avrebbe ucciso prima del suo obiettivo che sensa ne aveva.  
Doveva trovare un modo, un incantesimo, per prendersi tutto il potere e non pagarne le conseguenze.  
Se fosse riuscito a possedere qualcuno, a soggiocarlo, a farne il suo burattino, avrebbe potuto sfruttare la loro forza vitale e la loro anima.  
Una batteria umana per fare quello che voleva.  
Ma nessuno era abbastanza forte, nessuno era abbastanza potente.  
Chi sopravviveva al soggiogamento veniva bruciato vivo  dal potere delle anime con cui li nutriva.  
Lucifer stava perdendo la pazienza.  
Quanto ancora doveva aspettare prima di avere quello che gli spettava?  
Michael gli aveva mentito, Gabriel gli aveva mentito.  
Anche loro padre gli aveva mentito, abbandonandolo, non scegliendolo.  
Ma poi Gabriel gli presentò Samuel.  
Lavorava per quegli idioti di uomini di lettere.  
Credevano di poter dettare legge, poter digli cosa poteva o non fare, come se ne dovesse avere paura.  
Ma Sam era perfetto.  
Fisicamente forte, mentalmente aperto, sembrava essere stato creato appositamente per lui.  
Sopportare qualche pomposo letterato per avere Sam?  
Oh lo avrebbe fatto molto volentieri.  
Si era preso il suo tempo.  
Infondo non era più che un ragazzino.  
Gli serviva che maturasse ancora un pò per poterne farne la perfetta macchina da guerra.  
Ma questo non gli impedì di divertirsi con lui fin dalla prima occasione.  
La prima volta che soggiogò la sua mente e lo possedette fu più soddisfacente di ogni vita che avesse preso fino a quel momento.  
Giocare con lui era così soddisfacente che non gli importava se ci sarebbero voluti altri cinquant’anni, per quando avrebbe finito ci sarebbe rimasto poco di umano in Sam che il tempo non era più importante.  
Sarebbe stato tutto perfetto, si sarebbe preso il mondo e nessuno poteva fermarlo.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> GOODMORNING VIETNAM!  
> Hima si è rotto il cazzo di scrivere con me quindi date la colpa a lui di tutto.  
> Dallo scorso capitolo, in cui avvevamo un blocco, abbiamo finito adesso, dopo 3 settimane , quello che volevamo scrivere e arrivati a 9 pag di word abbiamo deciso di tagliarlo e pubblucare solo questo pezzo e la seconda parte fra natale e capodanno perchè dobbaimo ancora rivederlo.  
> E' la prima volta che postiamo assieme di persona ❤  
> Se non ci rivediamo Buone feste se ci rivediamo buon qualcosa  
> Alla prossima   
> Mel & Hima  
> Ps : ho imposto ad hima che deve rispondere alle recensioni con me quindi se non lo facciamo e perchè non ci vediamo :P

**Author's Note:**

> GOODMORNING VIENTNAM!  
> Me and my dude Hima qui siamo lieti di presentarvi il primo capitolo del nostro bambino. Tutto questo è nato perchè io ho sempre bellissime idee per ff che non riesco a scrivere e my dude Hima si è offerta di essere la mia scribbacchina personale, anche se è più il tempo che passiamo a sclerare per colpa di Gabriel che a scrivere...  
> Qualsiasi domanda o commento saremo felici di rispondervi!  
> Io amo i kudos lasciatemene qualcuno <3  
> Mel  
> ps: sto avendo un po di problemi con l'html che non sta facendo quello che gli dico, consigli?


End file.
